The Binding Of Isaac (WoTl Included!)
by SirPancakes
Summary: The story begins when a Boy named Isaac and his mother live a simple life in their house alone. Until one day Isaac's mother is driven to insanity.. What choice does Isaac have? What will He do?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Isaac And His Mother, Both lived in A average house on a hill. Isaac would play with his toys while his mother watched Christian Television on the T.V, They both had simple lives with a lack of any problems. But, one day, Isaac's mother heard a voice from above her..

"**Your Son Has Been Corrupted By Sin... And he needs to be saved..**"

"I will do my best to save him my lord.." Isaac's Mother silently replied

Then, Rushing past Isaac into his room. She took all of his Toys away. Even his clothes! Then, life continued with her remaining content as Isaac sat on the floor, Naked and bored. Then, She once again heard the voice..

**"Isaac's soul is still corrupted by sin. He needs to be cut-off from all evil in this world and confessed his sins."**

"Yes, Lord" Isaac's Mother said. Her eye twitched as she threw Isaac into his room. Locking the door.

The Voice spoke to her one last time..

"**I still question your devotion to me. To prove that you love me above all else it will require a sacrifice.. Your son Isaac.. Will be this sacrifice."**

Isaac's mother smiled. "Yes Lord" She stood up and snatched A steak knife off the Kitchen Counter. Isaac, Peering through a crack in his door. Already knowing what was about to happen, Looked at the rug on the floor. The trapdoor to the basement was there, but his mother said to never go down there. But now his mother was trying to stab him since she heard some creepy ass voice from above her? He threw her advice out the window and opened the hatch, the door behind him smashed off its hinges. As it slid across his floor Isaac jumped down as his mother called with a angry tone.

"_ISSAACC!_"


	2. The Basement

Isaac hit the ground... He Hit it HARD

When he woke up. He was in a room surrounded by 4 doors, it looked like an obvious basement. Wallpaper tearing, water Dripping from the ceiling. Isaac stood up and looked at his surroundings. He felt sorrow within him, but he just had to keep moving. Right? To make himself feel any less lonely.

He spoke to himself

"I'm gonna be okay, just got to find the Trapdoor to outside and Ill be okay. I'm sure it would be a few rooms from here right?"

He had a hoarse voice. he kept a whisper just in case of his mother, He walked through the first door. But that was something that was about to change all of his plans

Inside, was 2 other children. But they had their eyes shut, and seemed to be crying what looked like blood. They quickly began to close in on him, before he can react. They both opened they're eyes. Which were a dark red, they let out a growl as they did. Isaac screamed and was bashed in the face by one of them. He flew into the door, which was now shut and was bleeding from his mouth and right nostril. He stood back up and

_(This is not going to be some weird thing were tears would fly forward for some ODD reason)_

Right hooked on of them in the face, to his surprise its head Exploded in chunky gore. Splattering him and the creatures partner, the thing backed up and walked left before shortly falling down. The other one reached for Isaac. But Isaac was watching and he grabbed the creatures arm and headbutted it backward, it ran back at him and tried to bite his shoulder but Isaac moved and it fell on its face and Died. Isaac realized out fragile they were. He then was hit with the shock of what just happened when he heard the doors slide open.

He cried

He knew that wasn't normal but what the HELL happened down here? Why were there fucking zombie children that wished to eat him so badly down here? What was next? Why did the doors shut until he killed them all.. But he heard his mother.. He changed his plans. He had to keep moving He walked through the next door and swatted some flies which he realized carried malaria when he was bitten, but for some odd reason it cured itself. But it still hurt, he realized he was bleeding from his mouth. He wiped the blood away, wanting to keep his sanity in check. He killed one more of the zombies and found 8 coins, But when he saw the door in front of him. He was terrified to walk through. The door was bigger than the others, it had A gigantic skull on the top and a red light inside. It led down a hallway. But he walked in as the door shut behind him. He realized he made a mistake, but he had to go now. He proceeded walking down it...

For awhile..


	3. The Duke Of Flies

Isaac finally reached the end of the tunnel. It was A open room with a bloodstained for, He heard coughing from the side of the room and saw a creature... Well, whatever it is.. There was a round beast floating around with its eyes punched in and its mouth wide. On the inside there was a LARGE nest of many different types of flies. It had stubby arms and was a light gray color. It had a smile on its face, Before Isaac did anything. It spat out 3 flies that began circling around him. Isaac backed away in horror until he bumped into a rock, Bits of it crumbled to the floor. But then Isaac reached down and picked up a chunk and hurled it at the beast. It landed in its mouth and it shrieked and spat it out, since it had many flies guarding it. More flies began to fly at Isaac, which he swung at with his rock. Isaac thought this would be Incredibly easy since it was just flies. But before he knew it he was swarmed, stumbling around and swinging frantically. Then he ran at the "Duke Of Flies" and swung onto where its right cheek would be. It spat out a horde of squashed flies and hit the wall hard. Bouncing off, it spat more flies at Isaac's face. They were just mashed out of the way as Isaac aimed a Throw into the Duke's mouth. The Duke Of Flies exploded leaving behind 3 flies, and 1 usually large fly. He went to kill it and it shot him in the face with a Blood-ball. Isaac fell to the floor, It burned Isaac as he didn't move a muscle. He looked dead.. It looked like it was over for Isaac...

(_What Happens next? You'll see in the next 45 minutes! xP)_


	4. Someone New To Join The Party (Judas)

Well.. To start off, My names Judas. A boy who lived near Isaac ever since I was born, me and my mom and dad were friendly neighbors. Me and Isaac were nice friends, I always thought of his mom as "Weird". We used to make jokes about it. But one day when I slept over.. Me and Isaac found out about the basement and asked our mother what was inside. She just told us not to go in there, but.. We were kids.. We didn't know better then. That night I jumped down into the.. "Basement" While Isaac was sleeping. He must've thought I left. His mom didnt really pay much mind to him, so she didn't have a clue. Isaac probably was hoping for my return so we can have more fun together.. But instead

I was down in the basement fighting these Monstrosities

I was wondering around the basement floor looking for secret rooms.. But I found something odd, there was a few dead Gapers. I inspected one of them (Since the other was missing its head) and saw that its arm was bloodied, meaning it hit something before death. (To me). I walked to the room were the boss room was located, the door was open. But it was eerily silent inside... I walked in expected Widow to ambush me. But I found was I LEAST expected..

A pooter, Pieces of the Duke of Flies, and a Boy laying on the ground wounded. I killed the pooter with the swat of my hand quickly and looked at the boy, he looked sane, faintly familar...

I realized this boy was Isaac

I quickly bent down and wiped the blood from his face, Yep, Definitely, I quickly pulled out a heart I contained earlier and I popped it over his face. He woke up.. Revived, but fairly weak. He had experienced death. So I knew I should be cautious.. I was fairly happy that I finally am seeing him again all these years but im sad that hes stuck down here killing other monsters. Im fairly surprised he was able to take down the Duke Of Flies... I sighed.


End file.
